In wireless networks, wireless devices can suffer performance issues due to the wireless channel conditions as well as the characteristics of the components included in the wireless devices. For example, when a wireless device transmits data to another wireless, the data received at the receiving wireless device may be subject to errors based on the wireless conditions, synchronization errors, etc. In some cases, the errors can be corrected based on error correction techniques, signal processing techniques, and so forth. In other cases, the errors cannot be corrected and the wireless devices have to retransmit the data.